


《归程南瓜车》第三章 欢乐场

by syymxa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syymxa/pseuds/syymxa
Relationships: 沈灏/苏沫





	《归程南瓜车》第三章 欢乐场

会所的顶级包间，与其说是包厢，其实是由大楼露台改造而成的。进了高楼的顶楼，放眼望去，四面墙是由四块巨大的落地玻璃构成，令人可以站在上空，从四面八方毫无障碍地鸟瞰这座城市；到了夜晚，点点星光从设计精巧的玻璃采光顶上撒下来，落在相拥的恋人们身上，别有浪漫的情调。

只是这样的艺术建筑，却是实实在在为这名利场设计的。

星光的美，完完全全可以在欲望纵情释放之后，再慢慢欣赏。

由于客人没有指定主题，苏沫和其他“少爷”一样，换上了会所准备的，裁剪极能勾勒男性身材的西装制服。也许是知道来了大金主，这次的“少爷”里面不乏会所的当红小生及刚进会所的新鲜面孔。他们姿色颇高，其中有一两位，就连苏沫见了，都对那同类的面孔有些怦然心动。

苏沫长得也颇为清秀，穿上西装后骨子里那股禁欲感更是散发到了极致。但他毕竟比不上二十出头的小伙子了，单独站着看着还行，但是和其他朝气鲜嫩的“少爷”并排比较起来，他眼角的细纹和眼睛里疲态，还是太过招摇地“显山露水”了出来。

会所配有专门的化妆师，帮“少爷”们化完，顺便快手帮几个服务生料理了自然妆容。苏沫谢绝了这项服务，躲在一边，他掂量清自己的斤两，觉出了一点放心。他虽然缺钱，却也有自己的底线，今晚的“演出”，他只希望自己能全程隐形，顺顺当当度过今天，拿到份额的兼职薪资。

一行人进了玻璃包间，里面光影纵横，苏沫在边上站定，全程眼观鼻，鼻观心地沉默着。

“少爷”们在场子里各显神通地释放魅力。更有新来的“少爷”为博出位，竟当场服下催情药物，一时间Omega发情信息素的味道迅速在包厢里蔓延。几个Alpha金主见他如此放得开，笑着让他在众人面前表演“现场直剥”。他也不扭捏，双手贴着身子放荡抚摸起来……骚媚招摇的脱衣舞表演之后，其中一个Alpha按捺不住，索性拖着这个胆大的Omega到落地玻璃前，让他把双手撑在玻璃上，在众人面前把他“就地正法”了。

Omega挺起的臀部，扭动的腰肢，放浪的呻吟以及包厢里充斥的愈发浓烈的发情信息素的味道，一时间，场面濒临失控的边缘。

苏沫虽在会所待了近两个月，但他平时的工作内容不过是前期的端酒送水果和散场后的结账签单，最大尺度不过是帮忙整理包厢里荒唐后留下的痕迹，像今天这样赤裸裸全程旁观的见闻，还是深深震撼到他了。更可怕的是，现在全场漫溢着的躁动的信息素，让苏沫心头涌起强烈的不安感。

苏沫站在角落的阴影里，偷瞄了一眼包厢的出口方向，门早已紧闭了。他之前三十多岁的人生，“亲身体验”这种场景的次数是零，来之前也没有谁教导过他该怎么做。只是发现身边站着的“少爷”们不知什么时候一个个都挤到了“金主”身边，殷勤伺候着，场面一派的纸醉金迷。苏沫觉得自己可以离场了，包厢里灯光变幻，他避开亮光的区域，徐徐向出口挪去。

只是他还没挪到出口，门就从外面打开了。一个高大挺拔的身影走了进来，苏沫背对着门，不知道进来的是谁，却明显感受到原本向各自金主散发魅力的“少爷”们因为来人一下子沸腾了起来，店里的几个“头牌”甚至不顾前一秒还讨好腻歪着的“客人”，迫不及待向来人涌了上去。

沈灏并不是没有来过这种地方。相反，因为生意应酬的缘故，他早早对这种场合熟稔，甚至碰上生意伙伴喜欢，他也愿意做东招待。但也仅限于此。

毕竟他自小养得金贵，用度标准极高，成年后财貌过人不说，无意间散发的顶级信息素就足以让无数男女沉醉痴狂了。那些上流社会的名门之后他都未必看得上眼，面对这些会所的“少爷”，他面上虽亲和有礼，需要时也能逢场作戏，但内心里面却是实打实地不屑。也因如此，这些年，他身边的床伴来来去去，从没有一个是从这里面找来的。甚至于偶尔来这种场合，他都下意识贴上一片信息素隔离帖，希望借此减少那些倒贴上来的麻烦。今天自然也不例外。

苏沫无心关心来得是什么“大人物”，只想借着混乱能混出去，却没想几位“头牌”只顾围着新来的“客人”大献殷勤，令被忽略的几位“金主”颇为没趣，其中一位周总发现了苏沫，便抬手要他过去伺候。

今天的场合，外面都是有安保守着，苏沫硬着头皮过去肥胖油腻的周总喝了几杯，故意把酒洒在了自己身上，想要借着清理衣服逃脱。没想到周总却颇为急色，搂着苏沫，要直接和他出去开房。

苟经理早就退出了包厢，苏沫只能低声下气和周总解释自己是不“出台”的。周总刚被“头牌”忽视，只是来的人是Inn控股的沈少，他不好发作，现在连一个不再鲜嫩的“少爷”都敢拒绝他，他几杯洋酒下肚，一时控制不住火气，羞辱性扇了苏沫一个耳光。

虽然场子里灯光昏暗，声音嘈杂，但这个耳光还是引来了不少人的侧目。不知谁通风报信，苟经理几乎是下一秒就赶到了包厢，对着周总百般道歉，要重新找个年轻听话的陪周总享乐，周总却是不肯，铁了心就要苏沫，何况他性癖不好，今晚更是打定主意不会善罢甘休。

苟经理见周总如此坚决，把苏沫拉到一边，劝他今晚好生服侍，苏沫不愿，他又转变另一副嘴脸，威胁苏沫在公司有欠款合同，若苏沫今晚不能好好安抚了周总，无论是“私下催收”还是“依法处理”，他都有办法“整治”到苏沫。

苏沫没想到事情会发展到这个地步，心里无措，下意识望向周围求助，却看见了被几位“头牌”围着的沈灏。

沈灏也在看着他，只是望着他的眼神却是苏沫从未见过的陌生和冰冷。

苏沫在目光对视的下一秒立即受惊般闪躲开去。他今天中午才和沈灏遇见，大肆编造自己的幸福，结果晚上就被撞见这样难堪的情景，而沈灏眼中的毫不掩饰的轻视不屑更是刺伤了他的心。

明明和沈灏已经毫无瓜葛了，从当初义无反顾地离开到今天中午遇见时的逞强，苏沫不过可笑地希望在沈灏面前保留一点点的自尊。只是这样小小的期待最终还是无法靠“演技”粉饰，在现实面前，破碎得一塌糊涂，露出原本的卑微弱势。

沈灏对苏沫的注视也不过转瞬即逝，他转头和黏在身边的“头牌”调笑，仿佛苏沫不过一个陌生人。也不知他说了什么，黏在他身边的莺莺燕燕笑成一团，又新开了酒，几位Omega“头牌”简直是拿出看家本领，极尽所能地勾引求欢。

沈灏那边的大手笔很快吸引了包厢里其他人的目光。

苏沫假借去清理衣服，在洗手间厕格里给张逸景打电话，可是他拨了六七次，电话却始终无法接通。

他也想过不顾一切从这里逃脱，但他也明白这家会所在当地的势力，苟经理虽然威胁他，却也所言非虚。而他才刚刚在这个城市立足，还有一个儿子要养，孩子需要安定的生活，若他一走了之，之后无论是灰色地带的催收还是正大光明的律师团队，都是他苏沫应付不起的。

苏沫面色灰败，苟经理在厕格门外一边拼命敲门一边骂脏话，他骂的内容苏沫完全不在意了，他只是认命地从里面出来，浑浑噩噩地跟着苟经理。

直到苟经理带他去服装间，要求他今晚换上一套带有丑恶阳具口塞的，黑色皮革的性虐待情趣服装时，苏沫全身才不自主地颤抖了一下。

苟经理心里倒是觉得苏沫运气背，原本真的不过让他凑个数，结果被看上不算，“恩客”居然还是口味极重的周总，但他嘴上还是冠冕堂皇道：“周总虽然下手偶尔重了些，但以往给的小费还是大方的，你伺候好了，不会亏待你的。”

苏沫脑海里面一片茫然，只想迅速从今晚的噩梦中逃脱出来，能够赶在天亮前回去给小沐熙做早餐。

他跟着苟经理来到楼下一间的客房，周总已经等在里面了。他到浴室洗了澡，洗发水流进眼睛，刺激出眼泪，眼泪混着洗涤的泡沫，顺着他的面庞淌下来。

在浴室洗净擦干，苏沫换上那套无法蔽体的皮革情趣服装，裹着浴巾出去了。

看见苏沫出来，周总已经完全兴奋起来了。他一把拽过苏沫，扯掉他的浴巾，把带着丑陋阳具的口塞给苏沫塞上。

苏沫被周总推到在床上，两只手被分别拷在床头。他闭着眼睛，表情宛若献祭。周总用一条鞭子从他的脸向下滑，那种淫靡的感觉令他几欲作呕，但他却无法反应——粗长的阳具口塞占满了他的口腔。

苏沫认为自己脑海此刻应该是一片空白，可不知道为什么沈灏的样子却总是浮现出来，明明今晚沈灏的态度已经表明了一切，但在他心底，却不知道为何还有一些期待。

这样的自己真是可悲又可笑。


End file.
